A Strictly Professional Affair
by Just-Another-Authorxx
Summary: Chris and his elegant boss, Blair, desperately desire each other. Their work relationship is the only obstacle to their growing relationship. When did their feelings change from lust to love, and how will they prevail? Rated M for obvious sexual themes.


A Strictly Professional Affair

**Copyright:** Chris McLean and the _Total Drama_ series belong to Teletoon. Blair is my character, and this story is mine as well. Do not post it anywhere else without my express permission.

**Mature Content Warning!**

There WILL be sexual content and eventually sex scenes in later chapters, possibly a bit of strong language as well. If you are offended by such material, please read with caution.

.

.

Chapter One – Shall We Begin?

_ 'Is she REALLY going to be late and waste my time again?' _Chris thought, staring the blandly-colored door down as if he was threatening it to open immediately. The head producer had called him in for another meeting, probably wanting to discuss some 'improvements' to the show he was currently hosting. The _Total Drama_ series had successfully been through two seasons with their annoying meddling, and was just starting on its third. He absolutely hated the way they interfered with the way he ran the show, but their ideas boosted ratings and there was one other factor that made these boring meetings tolerable…

The door finally opened with a loud click, a woman clad in a grey suit and business skirt entering the small office, shutting the door behind her as she made her way over to the desk. He'd been working with Blair ever since he'd been offered the position as the host for _Total Drama_, and not once had he found her unappealing. She was essentially his boss, but that didn't affect what came to mind whenever he thought about her. With her shiny black hair pulled up in a tight bun and luscious curves in all the right places, he couldn't help but to be attracted to her. The only thing that bothered him was the way that her elegant smokey eyes were partially hidden behind the lenses of her glasses, but such a thing could always be remedied with a quick tug. His good looks could easily win him anything he wanted, her included. He had yet to find someone that was immune to his charm, excluding the pesky contestants of his show.

"Good morning, Mr. McLean. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I was reviewing the ideas that my colleagues and I had come up with for your show." Blair's voice was almost monotone with a slight hint of sincerity as she sat down, making the air around her even more professional. Did she act like this around everyone? He wondered if she ever cut loose, ever had fun in her life. A sudden image of her laughing in revealing clothing filled his mind, though he quickly shook it off. Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts, especially with her right in front of him! Flashing the woman a charming smile, he sat up in his chair.

"Don't worry about it. Tell me those ideas of yours." Chris answered, crossing his legs to get comfortable. She slowly lifted her bag off her shoulder, placing it in her lap as she reached in and pulled out a few index cards bound by a single rubber band. Blair tugged the band off slowly and shuffled the cards into place, reading over the first card in the bunch before beginning to speak.

"The producers and I think that it would be good to add a few minor celebrity cameos. We want to keep the show low-budget, so maybe some second-rate idols?" She suggested, waiting for his reply. He appeared to think about it, pursing his lips slightly. Why did he have to be so handsome? His chiseled good looks and dazzling smiles alone were enough to make her body tingle all over, though she would never admit it under the cruelest of tortures. Not only was she above him in rank, but she was also younger than him. It was inappropriate for her to think of him as anything other than a coworker, but she found her thoughts drifting anyway. She secretly wondered if his touch was soft or firm, though she expected it to be the latter. Pushing those daydreams far into the back of her mind, she adjusted her posture in her desk chair and waited for his response.

"Sounds good." Chris replied, giving her another one of his bright smiles. He didn't want to have to work with another stuck-up celebrity that would try to steal his limelight, HIS airtime that he rightfully deserved. But he wouldn't complain without at least giving it a shot, enduring the torture for Blair. If he did her yet another favor like this, he'd eventually be able to cash them in and she'd have to do him one…He smirked sadistically, thinking of all the possible ways to extract his "payment." He could hardly wait for that glorious moment. "Any other ideas?"

About an hour later, the two had gone through almost all of the cards, with only one left. Their conversation had heated the woman up, motivated to make the show as great as possible. Chris could see the fire that blared in her dark eyes, showing her obvious passion for her job. He nodded towards her to read off the next card, too entranced by his superior's fired-up attitude to speak.

"The final thing that we'd like..." The words were spoken softly, as if withholding the very important details from him. Blair stood up from her leather office chair as quickly as possible, slamming her hands down on the wooden desk with an audible _smack_. "…Is action! More drama, more deceit, more **action**!" Chris attempted to look up at her face, but the view was too good to pass up. Her ragged breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly, the top of her suit having fallen down slightly to reveal a bit of creamy, white cleavage. The surface of his palms itched to reach out and take a handful of her round flesh, fighting away the desire with common sense. That was the kind of thing he could get sued for, or even worse, fired! He needed his fame, his money, and he needed to be close to Blair.

It was funny, though. The type of action she had demanded wasn't the same he had been thinking of…


End file.
